


Eleven O' Clock

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Clock Verse [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes with Sam to Stanford, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Sam stared at his brother, knowing he’d crack under the silent treatment.  It wasn’t that Dean didn’t do things like this for him from time to time but a picnic lunch was more than just a simple decision to surprise him.  Dean had gone out of his way.





	

 

The clock on the wall wasn’t moving any faster.  What was it Dean always used to say to him?  A watched pot never boils?  Apparently clock hands didn’t move either.  Sam had been in the class for almost two hours and other than a page full of scribbles of the Impala he had nothing to show for the morning’s class.

He looked back up at the board as the professor wrote another line.  Biology sucked, no matter how you looked at it, but it sucked even worse when you grew up with a brother who had a strange fascination with the grosser things in life.  There wasn’t much Sam was learning in the class that Dean hadn’t taught him when they were little.  Made sense of course.  Dean latched onto anything that could help in a hunt and learning about biological systems had helped them on more than one occasion. 

He doodled on his notebook a little more, remembering Dean’s lessons on ecology and how he explained the balance between wood spirits and water nymphs and how one getting out of balance could cause both to start killing humans. 

When everyone started shuffling around him, he realized class was finally over.  He looked up at the clock and sighed.  He’d never been so happy to see eleven o’clock before.  He closed his notebook and shoved it into his bag along with his pen and headed out of the room.

“Sam!”

Sam stopped as soon as he heard the voice.  Turning to the right, he saw Dean standing against the building, waiting for him. 

“Dean?  What are you doing here?” Sam asked as he walked over to his brother.

“Got the day off and decided to see if you had time for lunch.  Or do you have someplace to be?”

“Nah, lunch sounds good.  I don’t have class until one.”  Dean knew Sam’s schedule as well as he did but Sam wanted to reassure Dean that he had the free time.  Things had been busy for them both lately and they didn’t always get to spend as much time together as Sam would like. 

“Good because I was going to drag you away anyway.”

Sam laughed, but when Dean held his hand out, Sam took it.  He let Dean lead him away from the main part of campus to a side park.  It was small with a few little cut aways that gave the illusion of privacy.  Dean took him there and Sam stopped when he found a blanket spread out on the grass with a picnic basket.

“A picnic?”

“Everyone has to do it once in their life, right?  The cheesy romantic surprise picnic?”

Dean had slipped his hand from Sam’s and moved to the basket, starting to unload some of the food.  It was just like Dean to make a romantic gesture like that and then try to make it seem like something it wasn’t, but Sam let his brother go. 

“Wow, I was expecting fast food in there.  You make all this?”  Sam didn’t want to assume that Dean had spent all morning making food for the picnic but he was hoping.  Even without culinary school Dean was a great cook.  Sam was looking forward to the day Dean was accepted and he got to be his guinea pig for his brother’s new skills. 

Dean sat down on the blanket and looked up at Sam.  “I woke up hungry and in the mood so yeah.”

Sam took his cue and sat down next to Dean.  His brother might not want to admit that he’d spent the time making something just for Sam but he knew better.  He grabbed Dean’s hand and stopped him from taking anything else out of the basket.  “Thanks.  This is awesome.”

“A man’s gotta eat,” Dean said with a small smile.  Sam let him go again but then they were both pulling food out of the basket and setting up for lunch.  Dean had made buttermilk fried chicken and potato salad which was more than enough to make Sam happy.  Dean topped it off by having coleslaw and a fresh fruit salad for desert.  To wash it down, he had bottles of ginger beer.  The food was excellent and they fell into a companionable silence as soon as Sam started eating.

The advantages of having Dean as a boyfriend – cooking aside – included things like not having to make small talk when you were hungry.  The silence as they ate was comfortable and it wasn’t until they were putting the left overs back that Sam felt the need to talk again.

“So, you gonna tell me what this was all for?”

Dean closed the picnic basket – did they even own a picnic basket? – and set the bowl of half eaten fruit salad on top before he stopped to look at Sam.

“I can’t just want to see you?”  Sam stared at his brother, knowing he’d crack under the silent treatment.  It wasn’t that Dean didn’t do things like this for him from time to time but a picnic lunch was more than just a simple decision to surprise him.  Dean had gone out of his way.

“Fine,” Dean said, pulling a folded envelope out of his back pocket. 

He handed it to Sam but it was still sealed.  Whatever it was, Dean hadn’t looked yet.  When Sam turned it over, a look at the sender explained it all.  It was from the culinary academy.    “Dean, why didn’t you look?”

“I was going to but …” he waved his hand like he couldn’t finish the sentence and Sam looked back at the envelope. 

“You want me to open it for you?”

“How lame is that?”

Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled at him until he was leaning close and Sam kissed him softly.  “Not lame.  I’m dying to open it.  Can I?”

Dean nodded but Sam could see the fear in his brother’s eyes.  Sam knew what he would see if this didn’t go well, could envision his brother closing off until he learned to deal with the disappointment but Sam was hoping for something good.  Dean had busted his ass since they moved to Stanford and he deserved to have something of his own.  If he didn’t get this, Sam was going to do everything he could to make sure the next time Dean tried – and Sam would make him apply again – he got in.

Sam leaned in for one more kiss before he turned the envelope over and slipped his finger under the edge, ripping the top open.  When he opened the letter he studied the school’s header for a moment before he read it to himself.  Dean was waiting and Sam could sense his impatience but Sam was slightly stunned at the contents.  When Dean bumped his knee against Sam’s, he finally looked up. 

“You got in.”

“What?”

Sam smiled at Dean, knowing he’d never been as proud of anything in his life as he was of his brother at that moment.  “You got in and with a scholarship to cover tuition.”

Dean stared at him, uncomprehending before he looked back down at the letter and took it from Sam’s hands.  His eyes scanned up and down the page a few times before he finally looked up at Sam.  “I got in?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, grabbing Dean by the neck and pulling him in close.  “You did it.”

Dean looked up at him and Sam took advantage, kissing Dean with all the pride and love he felt for him.  Dean held him tight, like Sam was the only thing keeping the world right in that moment, but when he finally pulled away, he looked up at Sam awe-struck.  “I got in?”

“You got in.”

He pushed Dean onto his back and leaned over him.  Dean was going to take some time to get used to the idea of going to culinary school – of getting something that he really wanted for himself – and Sam had some ideas of how to pass the time until then.  It had something to do with licking the taste of strawberry from his brother’s lips.  When Sam kissed him, tongue slipping between his lips to taste and explore, Dean seemed more than happy with the plan. 

And if Sam missed his one o’clock class, it was well worth the cost.       



End file.
